


Let's dance

by puresnow



Category: B1A4
Genre: Crack-ish, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puresnow/pseuds/puresnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, it hadn’t been Baro’s intention to spy on Sandeul, it just kind of happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's dance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last summer and completely forgot to post it. Hope you still enjoy it, though!

So this is how Sandeul knows all those girl band dance routines to perfection, Baro thinks as he secretly watches his bandmate from where the door has been left slightly ajar. He just practices them to perfection.

Honestly, it hadn’t been Baro’s intention to spy on Sandeul, it just kind of happened. While Gongchan and the two hyungs were chilling out in the living room, Baro thought it’d be a good idea to go over their dance routines again and get a good work-out at the same time. Of course he’d noticed his band mate had been missing from the living room when he left, but he figured Sandeul was off doing something Sandeul-like, such as sleeping or eating.

It turns out Sandeul _is_ doing something Sandeul-like, which is crawling around on the choreography room floor with his ass high in the air.

Baro watches him get up and prance around the room with amusement. He should probably let Sandeul know he’s here, but it’s way too much fun to watch the show Sandeul puts on that’s meant for his own eyes only. For a second, Baro considers getting the others – they won’t want to miss this – but then decides against it. Despite his appearances, Baro is a nice guy and Sandeul is his friend. He’d be _so_ embarrassed. Besides, everyone is allowed to have some fun by himself. Sandeul’s fun is dancing. Baro’s fun is watching Sandeul dancing.

Apparently, Baro is the only nice guy in the band.

Shinwoo peeks his head around the corner and calls, “Hey Baro, I’m putting in a load of laundry. Want anything washed?” But then he sees Baro standing at the door of the choreography room. “What are you doing there?”

Before Baro can answer, Shinwoo has walked over and glanced through the gap. He promptly drops his hamper on the floor in surprise. Sandeul however, doesn’t hear the soft _thud_ and keeps on dancing undisturbedly.

“What the hell is he doing,” Shinwoo whispers to Baro, just as Sandeul drops to the ground and starts growling at his reflection in the mirror.

“Girl’s Day,” Baro says as an explanation.

Shinwoo snickers quietly. “Oh, this is priceless. Jinyoung just _has_ to see this.”

“See what?” Jinyoung’s voice comes from the end of the corridor. Baro groans. Oh no, not Jinyoung. That fucker will probably film Sandeul and use the footage to blackmail him in order to get him do all his chores for the rest of the month.

“Oooh,” Jinyoung sing-songs as Shinwoo pulls him to the door. “Yes, I do want to see this. We should totally film this and put it on Instagram.” Jinyoung pulls out his phone with a sly grin.

Instagram? That’s even worse than blackmailing. “Jinyoung, no,” Baro says, attempting to yank the phone out of Jinyoung’s hands. Why can’t his bandmates be nice like him?

“Jinyoung, _yes_ ,” Jinyoung grins, holding the phone out of Baro’s reach and aiming it on Sandeul, who makes a particular suggestive move. 

How hasn’t Sandeul discovered them yet with all the noise they’re making? Baro wonders, just as Gongchan’s chipper voice reaches them:

“Hi hyungs, what are you all doing?”

“Nothing,” Baro says through gritted teeth, as he pushes Jinyoung’s face away in order to get to the phone. “Give. Me. That. Phone.”

“Piss off, Baro,” Jinyoung grunts. “Why are you such a goody two-shoes.”

Just as Gongchan approaches them, Shinwoo mutters an, “Uh-oh,” and both Baro and Jinyoung smash against the door. It slides open and the two topple into the room, Baro on top and Jinyoung with his arm high in the air to protect his phone.

“What the—” Sandeul begins as he catches the sight of them in the mirror, on the ground and all tousled up. “What are you doing?”

Jinyoung pushes Baro of off him. “Watching you, of course. Until Baro spoiled all the fun.”

“He was filming you!” Baro calls out quickly.

“Huh, really,” Sandeul says, rather calm to Baro’s taste. He walks over to the stereo to pause the music.

“You don’t mind?” Baro says in astonishment, while getting to his feet. Gongchan and Shinwoo have entered the room as well and are watching the scene with mild interest.

Sandeul shrugs. “Not really.”

“And you ruined my recording because of this,” Jinyoung whines, still on the floor.

“But-but,” Baro sputters, “you’re so easily embarrassed.

“Yeah, when I don’t get the moves right. Besides, you’re talking to the guy who dresses up as a girl occasionally – in public.”

Huh. Sandeul kind of has a point there.

“Anyway, while you’re all here, practice with me.”

“What,” Jinyoung and Baro say in unison.

“You heard what I said,” Sandeul grins. “If we all know the routine, we can do it during our next TV performance! I’d be less embarrassed if you were there with me, you know,” he adds cunningly.

Baro rolls his eyes. “You totally knew we were watching.”

“Dude, you were as quiet as a herd of elephants. Come on, line up. _All of you_ ,” he calls to Shinwoo and Gongchan who are trying to sneak off quietly.

“Is this punishment for filming you,” Jinyoung pouts as he trudges to the mirror.

“Kind of. Give me your phone,” Sandeul says, holding out his hand. Jinyoung reluctantly holds the phone against his chest, but Sandeul just grabs it from his hands.

“Okay, I’m deleting this… And now, _you_ dance.”

Baro thinks it’s totally unfair that _he’s_ being punished for something he was trying to prevent from happening. He tries to tell Sandeul, but Sandeul’s having none of it. Instead, he props up the phone on the table, aiming it at the five of them. Then he stands in front of the others.

“Shinwoo-hyung, start the music. And _five, six, seven, eight_!”

And that is how the video of them dancing to Girl’s Day ended up on Sandeul’s Instagram account.


End file.
